Melanie
by Yuisuky
Summary: Melanie Blair es una chica indecisa que se ofrece voluntaria en el distrito dos, ella fue entrenada toda su vida para los juegos pero nada es lo que parece y en la arena nada será fácil y menos cuando tu propia vida se convierte en los juegos.
1. Prólogo

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Me levanto rápidamente nada más ver un par de rayos entrar por la ventana, día 1, comienzo mi entramiento.  
Me meto en la ducha, estoy en el distrito 2 en el cual nací y me crié hasta ahora. Tengo 8 años y mis padres fueron ganadores de Los Juegos Del Hambre hace menos de 20 años a la edad de 15 y 16 años, obviamente en juegos diferentes, mi padre fue mentor de mi madre y ambos decidieron entrenarme para el juego que tomara lugar cuando yo tenga 16 años.  
Hoy decidiré que arma usare y sera mi principal durante los juegos.  
Después de 5 horas practicando con todo tipo de armas mi entrenadora personal, Sarah, decidió que mi arma principal serian los cuchillos y secundariamente cuerpo a cuerpo.


	2. Capítulo 1

Abro los ojos, hoy es el día en el que mis padres eligieron mandarme a los juegos, ellos son mentes lavadas del Capitolio, a veces me dan asco pero así han sido desde que nacieron. El distrito 2 es el distrito más mimado del Capitolio por el hecho de ser el distrito dedicado al armamento.  
Me levanto de la cama, mi camisón de seda me cubre completamente, al ser mis padres dos ganadores de los juegos ambos tienen muchísimo dinero, mi habitación se encuentra en el segundo piso de una mansión de 3.  
Me quito el camisón y me meto en la ducha la cual con mi propia voz se activa, le mando la orden de jabón y aparece un bote de una pared de la ducha.

No me dan miedo los juegos, no le tengo miedo a la muerte nunca he tenido amigos, novio ni nada por el estilo, mis padres nunca me lo permitieron, decían que eso me haría ser débil.

Salgo de la ducha y me quedo un segundo encima de la alfombra la cual me seca, me visto rápidamente con una blusa negra y unos vaqueros. En el distrito 2 no se usa uniforme para la selección de los tributos.  
Bajo al piso de abajo por el ascensor y le sonrió a Anne, la señora que me crió desde que nací, me devuelve una sonrisa algo forzada. Esta triste.

-¿No podrías negarte? No creo que sea tan difícil que te escondas por unos cuantos años en el distrito 8 o 12 aunque sean distritos pobres estoy segura se que encontraras algun medio de conseguir dinero.-Niego con la cabeza.

-Es algo que tengo que hacer Anne te quiero por favor si muero no caigas en depresión, tu hija Susan te necesita.- respondo y se que ella esta en desacuerdo.

Susan es una de las pocas personas que me conoce totalmente, tiene un año más que yo y es como mi hermana mayor.

Ella me abraza y empieza a llorar en mi hombro, seamos sinceros por más que lleve siete años entrenandome para esto nada es asegurado en los juegos.

Se me derrama una lágrima, por un momento siento miedo pero rápidamente dejo de sentirlo igualmente ya estoy muerta desde que naci, así lo escogieron mis padres al darme la vida, así es el destino de los hijos de los vencedores.  
Anne deja de llorar me acaricia la mejilla y susurra.

-Eres tan joven, tan bonita, tan corrompida cariño...-

Alguien carraspea y veo a mi madre.

-Melanie tenemos que irnos ya, coge tus cosas-

Le mando una ultima sonrisa a Anne y salgo de la mansión acompañada de mi madre.

En la entrada a la plaza el coche se para y mi madre me mira.

-Sabes que si tu padre no estuviese ahora mismo en el Capitolio te diría que la suerte es para que los necesitan pero igualmente buena suerte, se que tu puedes ganar estos juegos.- Siento como se le corta la voz ¿Ahora me quiere?  
No le contesto salgo del coche ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla aunque estoy segura de que si lo hubiera hecho la habría visto llorar.  
Los agentes de la paz me hacen una prueba de sangre y me dejan entrar a la plaza.

Veo a las chicas de mi distrito sonrientes felices, se apartan para que pueda dirigirme a la zona femenina de mi edad, al parecer todas las chicas del lugar saben que este año me presentare voluntaria, sonrío tristemente.

En el escenario aparece la escolta 2 Honney Miller, nombre ridículo como todo lo que implica la gente del Capitolio.

\- Como todos los años, ¡Las damas primero!- dice gritando cuando coge uno de los papeles.

-¡Lisa Steel!-

Veo a una niña de 12 años empezar a ser arrastrada por los agentes, llora, es una víctima más del Capitolio.

Pillo todo el aire que puedo contener en mis pulmones.

-¡Me presento voluntaria!-  
Los agentes de la paz sueltan a la chica la cual cae al suelo llorando después de lanzarme una mirada de desesperación y miedo.

Subo sola al escenario, Honney me mira y pregunta cual es mi nombre.

-Melanie Blair.-

\- ¡Tributo femenino, Melanie Blair!-  
Grita ella euforica, parece un poco bipolar.

\- Ahora los hombres.-  
Dice, mete la mano dentro de la urna y grita nuevamente.

\- ¡Steeve Jones!-  
Veo como los agentes de la paz arrastran a un chico rubio hacia el escenario, él no parece estar presente mira a algun lugar como si se fuese a despertar de una mala pesadilla, siento pena por él.

Agarro su mano intentando brindarle apoyo y de repende despierta, tiene una mirada que podría helar cualquier alma, empieza a llorar.

A diferencia de la chica por la que me presente voluntaria él y yo somos verdaderamente víctimas del Capitulio, simples marionetas. Suelto la mano del chico cuando la cosecha acaba y nos dirigimos hacia el tren que nos llevara al Capitolio, tenemos 6 horas de viaje.

Veo a mi mentor, se supone que debería ser mi madre ya que fue la última persona de mi distrito en ganar los juegos pero parece que eso no le importa a Snow.

Nuesto mentor es un hombre de cuarenta años con muchísimas canas, me sonríe un poco siniestramente como si nos dirigiésemos a un cumpleaños en vez de a los juegos.

No me apetece hablar con nadie así que me encierro en la habitación que me corresponde y me tumbo en la cama.  
¿Cómo serán este año los juegos? Quizas en una playa o en una selva.  
No quiero cenar pero me obligo a mi misma a levantarme y ha dirigirme al comedor, los cubiertos ya estan puestos y veo entrar a Honney por la puerta.

-Buenas noches Mel, ¿Qué tal todo?- pregunta ella con una cálida sonrisa, definitivamente es bipolar.

-Genial, nunca me había divertido tanto- digo con sarcasmo sin darme cuenta de lo desagradable que he sonado.

-Estoy contenta por que te lo estés pasando tan bien- dice sonriente, alguien tan fácil de manipular tiene que ser del capitolio obviamente.

Los avox empiezan a traer la comida, yo no tocaré mi plato hasta que lleguen los demas, más que por educación por respeto.

Al ver que ninguno de los dos va a venir cojo mi plato, otro más y me dirijo a la habitación en donde duerme mi compañero de distrito.  
Empiezo a tocar la puerta y no me contestan, joder.

Entro sin llamar y dejo los platos en una mesa de dentro de la habitación.

Observo mejor la habitación, el chico que tendrá aproximadamente mi edad, esta en la cama llorando.

-No te servirá de nada ser una nena, levántate y haz algo útil.- le digo y después me acerco a la cama y le quito la sabana de encima va solo con unos jean, intento no sonrojarme.

-Si quieres ganar te levantaras y empezaras a hacer algo, sino, yo me olvidare de que tengo compañero de distrito y yo misma me encargare de masacrarte en la arena- digo sin preámbulos.

Él decide levantarse o algo así y cuando esta sentado en la cama coge mi muñeca y me empuja a la cama despues se sube encima de mi y yo me dejo hacer, quiero saber para que lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Crees acaso que una nena como tu podrá ganarme?-  
Empiezo a reírme interiormente y solo dejo escapar una sonrisa.

-¿Porque sonries?- Dice él alterado, me rio esta vez bastante fuerte.

-¿Cual es mi nombre?-Le pregunto socarrona

-Melanie-  
Dice él dudando un poco, entonces justo en ese momento levanto mi rodilla y la estrello contra su barriga, él deja de hacer por un momento fuerza y aprovecho eso para girarnos haciendo que acabe yo encima de el chico.

-Melanie Blair, tributo profesional-  
Le digo yo después de aplicarle una llave, coger el cable de la lampara y atárselo a las manos sujetando estas a la cabecera de la cama.  
Me levanto de la cama y veo a Steevie, se ve muy gracioso con esa cara de gato mojado.

-Ja, ja, ja. Muy gracioso ahora desátame- dice imitando una risa, empiezo a andar a la puerta sin prestarle atención y antes de salir de su habitación le escucho gritar.

\- ¡Ojala te devoren los mutos Melanie! -  
Lo dice con voz agobiada yo simplemente intento no partirme el culo.

A la salida esta mi mentor, creo que se llamaba Marcos, me mira alarmado, creo que ha escuchado los gritos de Steeve.

\- ¿Qué pasa ahí adentro?- Me pregunta algo agobiado, suelto una risita.

-Parece que a Steevie le gusta el vondage.- Le digo bromeando, el pasa por mi lado rápidamente entrando al dormitorio de mi amiguito.

Nada más entrar lo escucho gritar mi nombre para darme un sermon, empiezo a correr hacia mi habitación y cierro con llave.

Mierda me olvide el plato de comida. Busco una campanita que hay y una Avox aparece por la puerta.

\- ¿Siento molestar pero puedes traerme algo para comer porfavor?-  
Ella asiente con la cabeza y me sonríe mientras sale por la puerta, pobre chica otra más en manos del Capitolio.

En menos de 5 minutos trae un monton de bollos, dulces, golosinas y chocolate.

-Muchísimas gracias-  
Le digo mientras busco en mis bolsillos y saco una cartera con dinero dentro.

-Se que esta prohibido que te de dinero o cualquier tipo de cosa pero seguramente moriré en la arena y a ti te hace más falta que a mi.- Le digo dandole todo el dinero que hay en mi cartera y después abrazándola.

Ella llora feliz, el Capitolio les paga un sueldo deplorable y ese dinero le vendrá bien para comprar comida, ropa o cualquier cosa que necesite.  
Despues de agradecerme con la mirada sale de mi habitación y yo empiezo a devorar los dulces, dios esto es una de las pocas cosas que echare de menos cuando este en la arena.

Me tumbo en la cama después de ponerme un camisón y me duermo.


	3. Capítulo 2

Por cierto Mel apoda A Steeve Steevie es un apodo, en si su nombre es Steeve.

Lemmon.  
-

Abro los ojos cansada y bostezo, a las 11 llegamos al Capitolio, me estiro en la cama y me levanto para ir al baño a ducharme. Al entrar a la ducha me distraigo y empiezo a tarear una canción.

Escucho el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse y me altero, luego pienso que será la avox dejándome la ropa para hoy y me tranquilizo.

Salgo de la ducha con la toalla pero no encontré a la avox ni la ropa asi que me acerque a la cómoda donde esta la campanita, algo me coge de golpe el pie y grito asustada.

Hay alguien debajo de la cama que me tira al suelo y me pone un tenedor en el cuello, me asusto luego veo a Steevie y me relajo.

-¿Vienes a por una venganza?- Le digo burlandome de él, entonces Steeve me araña con las puntas del tenedor, noto que sale sangre de mi cuello, hijo de perra lo ha afilado.  
Grito como si me estuviesen matando para que alguien venga a quitarme a este capullo antes de que me enfade y le pegue la paliza de su vida.

Entonces el me pone la mano en la boca para que deje de gritar la muerdo con fuerza hasta sentir que le he desgarrado la piel.

Él grita como nena que es y le pego un cabezazo con mi cabeza, se quita de encima.

-Estas loca puta desquiciada- Dice él mientras se soba la mano que sangra y mancha mis sabanas.

-¿De que coño vas?- Le digo irritada mientras le grito todo lo que se me pasa por la cabeza. No se cuanto tiempo llevamos gritando pero en un momento entra nuestro mentor por la puerta.

-¿Se puede saber que hacéis?-  
Pregunta con cara de fastido.

-Empezo ella- Dice Steevie como la nena cobarde que es.

-Es cierto, comencé yo pero se lo merecia, venimos a matar no ha jugar a muñecas- Digo yo en la ultima parte mirando a Steevie.

-¡Te voy a...!- Dice él pero antes de que se tire encima de mi nuestro mentor, Marcos, le pone el brazo enfrente parandolo.

-Steeve, si quieres sobrevivir necesitaras a alguien como ella como aliada- Steevie se indigna y sale de la habitación.

-Vístete llegaremos en media hora al centro de entrenamiento- dice Marcos antes de salir por la puerta.

Busco en el baño una caja donde hay vendas y alcohol.

Ya con la caja en la mano me pongo alcohol en los arañazos provocados por el tenedor y luego los vendo, en el capitolio me darán alguna sustancia que haga que estos desaparezcan.

Me empiezo a vestir con lo que encuentro en el armario, unos pantalones vaqueros y una blusa verde.

Al parecer ya hemos llegado, bajo del tren y veo que hay un montón de cámaras a mi alrededor, unos agentes de la paz se sitúan detrás de mi para asegurarse de que no intente escapar, me parece absurdo pero miro a las cámaras y sonrió confiada, me aparto un mechón de pelo y camino recto hacia la entrada de el centro de entrenamiento.

Entro y veo a varios tributos dentro hablando junto a sus mentores, veo a un chico joven que me mira fijamente, su mirada se me clava en la mente, esos ojos...

Dejo de prestarle atención y prácticamente corro al ascensor y le doy pero en lo que tarda en llegar el ascensor el chico ya esta a mi derecha.

-¿Eres la chica del distrito dos no?-

-Si, supongo que tu serás el mentor que gano los septuagésimo quintos juegos del hambre, Finnick Odair ¿Verdad?-

El asiente con la cabeza, en ese momento las puertas del ascensor se abren y entramos.

-Soy Melanie Blair- Dije casi murmurando.

-Oh, una profesional ¿No? Seguro te divierte el saber que asesinaras a gente inocente- Dice él intentando ver si cambio mi aspecto helado e indolente, lo consigue y caigo sentada a la esquina del ascensor, él para el ascensor y estamos encerrados solos, levanto la mirada asustada.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo, no quiero ser una marioneta más.- Él me mira, parece que se arrepiente de haberme dicho eso, se agacha y me abraza.

-Lo siento, se que no es agradable esa sensación.- Me desahogo en sus brazos llorando hasta que me canso.

-Se que no te conozco- Empiezo a decirle, él examina mis ojos que seguro están rojos por las lágrimas.

\- Hazme sentir, solo por un par de horas que alguien me ama, te lo suplico.- Le susurro mientras le abrazo, por favor le digo casi llorando nuevamente.

Me levanta del suelo y me besa con ternura siento el sabor a vainilla en sus labios, muerde mi labio y abro la boca y empieza a mover su lengua por mi boca hasta que nos quedamos sin aire abro los ojos y el mueve sus manos hasta mi trasero, yo enrollo mis piernas en su cintura y el me sujeta mientras se mueve al mando de control del ascensor y aprieta el botón del piso ocho.

Vuelve a besarme con pasión y yo entre besos gimo, no puedo evitarlo y muerdo su labio, siento como sonríe en mi boca, el ascensor se para y llegamos al piso ocho, las puertas se abren y el sigue llevándome hasta un cuarto, supongo que a su habitación.

Al entrar cierra la puerta y le pone el pestillo, me deja en la cama y se sube encima de mi, me quita la camiseta para después empezar a repartir besos y chupetones por mi cuello vuelvo a gemir, es un milagro que nadie me haya escuchado aun.

-Mel eres la cosa más adorable en este mundo- dice mientras me besa y mantenemos contacto visual.

Mi corazón empieza a latir a cien por hora y lo abrazo, aunque sea una farsa es la farsa más bonita de mi vida.

El mueve su mano por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sujetador y desabrocharlo, me sonrojo un poco y él me mira con una sonrisa pícara.

-Nunca había hecho esto antes...- Le digo bastante avergonzada.

\- Tranquila, yo te guío- Dice Finnick mientras juguetea con mi clavícula mordisqueando la.

Después de un rato haciéndolo decide bajar sus manos a mis pechos mientras los masajea y cuando decide pellizcar uno, gimo y me muerdo el labio para no volver a hacerlo.

Decido que debería empezar a dejar de parecer una muñeca inflable y lo aparto, al principio se queda pensativo pero cuando ve que mis intenciones son las de quitarle la camiseta me ayuda.

Se tumba en la cama y yo me subo encima de él mientras el acaricia mi espalda con sus dedos recorriendola.

Le empiezo a besar con pasión y jugamos con nuestras lenguas hasta que me quedo sin aire y le empiezo a repartir besos mojados, llego al principio de sus pantalones el se los baja y esta en ropa interior cambia de posición y esta vez estoy yo abajo me repasa con la mirada y vuelve a sonreir, creo que esa será mi droga a partir de hoy, luego pienso que lo esta haciendo por pena y me entristezco pese a eso esto es lo que quiero, aunque sean una migajas de alguien al que no conozco y ya se que amo.  
Me baja los vaqueros que esta mañana me puse y empieza a repartir besos mojados por mis muslos hasta llegar a mi entrepierna no duda ni un momento y mueve sus dedos por encima de mis bragas sabiendo justo donde apretar, vuelvo a gemir.

Me baja estas y se coloca entre mis piernas para después bajarse sus bóxers y buscar algo en la mesita de noche, es un condón.

Siento muchísima excitación y él abre el preservativo para darmelo en las manos y sonreír me cómo el sabe hacerlo, creo que me voy a morir de vergüenza pero acabo poniéndole el preservativo y él me susurra que va ha ir poco a poco asiento con la cabeza y comienza a entrar, al principio me incomoda y cuando entra todo suelto un gemido de dolor se me escapan un par de lagrimas que él limpia con el dedo y luego empieza a besar mis mejillas hasta que se vuelve a empezar a mover ya no duele tanto y empieza a ir más rápido haciendo que sienta una sensación de placer y calor por todo el cuerpo.

Después de un rato haciendolo mi espalda se curva y gimo con fuerza llegando al climax al mismo tiempo que él.

Se saca el preservativo y se levanta para tirarlo a la basura, me sonrojo, esta totalmente desnudo.

-Dios Mel me encantas-  
Dice tumbándose en la cama y volviéndome a besar mientras me muerde el labio.

Me abraza y enrollamos las piernas en la cama, acabo durmiendo me en sus agradables brazos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Me despierto a las siete de la mañana envuelta en los brazos de Finnick y a pesar de que se que estoy completamente desnuda y tengo muchísima vergüenza no puedo evitarlo y le doy un beso en la frente, él aun esta durmiendo.

-Te quiero- Susurro sabiendo que no me escucha y me levanto de la cama dirigiéndome a su baño nada más entrar ver una bañera, "wow me vendría genial un baño relajante" pienso y abro el grifo dejando que empiece a salir agua caliente, pulso un botón y el agua de la bañera comienza a oler a chocolate, oh como amo las sales de baño.

Decido empezar entrar en la bañera pero antes me hago un moño, el agua me tapa casi todo el cuerpo y me relajo con el sonido del agua cayendo desde el grifo hasta la bañera, al lado de la bañera hay un ventanal que ocupa toda la pared, se ve la ciudad del Capitolio en todo su esplendor, de golpe algo capta mi atención, el ruido de la puerta del baño abriéndose y Finnick entrando por esta, oh dios mío esta desnudo, creo que si me despisto se me caerá la baba.

-Perdona si te desperte, iba a alistarme e irme al piso dos pero no pude evitar quedarme al ver las vistas y la bañera- Le digo un poco culpable por haber hecho que se despertase.

\- No pasa nada Mel, pero si quieres recompensarme déjame compartir el baño contigo- Me dice él coquetamente, no puedo evitarlo y me sonrojo un poco mientras el entra en la bañera, doblo las piernas y el se sienta justo enfrente mia, wow, enserio, wow.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?- Le pregunto para establecer una conversación, lo único que consigo es establecer un contacto visual con él, me muerdo el labio cuando pienso en él anoche sobre mi.

-He dormido bien... ¿Me permites? Me pregunta mirandome a los ojos, no lo entiendo hasta que siento como me agarra de la mano y me trae hasta él haciendo que me siente sobre sus muslos dejando mis piernas a los lados de su cintura.

Empieza a besarme con pasión y no puedo evitar llevar mis manos a su pelo mientras jugamos con nuestras lenguas, me muerde el labio y gimo.  
Para de besar mis labios y empieza a besar mi cuello haciendo un chupetón en este.

Muevo mis manos por su torso acariciandolo mientras él comienza a apretar mis pechos haciendo que mi espalda se irga.

Sin pensarlo más me penetra y yo empiezo a subir y bajar encima de él llevando el ritmo, empiezo a besarle yo esta vez a él hasta que llego al orgasmo y se corre dentro de mi.

Mierda, el condón. Pienso un momento, después decido que hablaré con alguna de mis estilistas para que me consiga una píldora del día después.

Cuando sale de mi continuamos en esa posición durante un rato más solo que yo apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro disfrutando de su cercanía mientras él con sus dedos traza círculos en mi espalda.

\- Estado ignorando lo que te dije, ¿Mantendremos este tipo de relación hasta que entre en la arena?-  
Le pregunto sin querer realmente saber la respuesta el me levanta el mentón y me mira a los ojos asintiendo con la cabeza para después besarme, este no es como los otros besos este no contiene deseo ni lujuria simplemente contiene amor.

Me levanto y salgo de la bañera mientras cojo una de las toallas que hay y empiezo a secarme, minutos después Finnick hace lo mismo.

Miro a Finnick que ya se esta comenzando a vestir.

Salgo al dormitorio y rebusco en su armario hasta encontrar una camisa suya negra.

-¿Finnick te importa si me llevo puesta una de tus camisas?- Le pregunto yo y lo veo asomarse por la puerta del baño para seguido sonreirme con una de esas sonrisas que me derriten y decir.

-Claro, quédatela, estoy seguro que te queda mejor a ti que a mi- Dice para después guiñarme un ojo, no me contengo y me acerco a él para besarlo con pasión.

Doy un saltito y me agarro a su cintura con las piernas dejando caer la toalla que era lo único que me tapaba mientras Finnick rodea mi trasero con sus manos cargandome y tirándome un poco brusco a la cama para luego posicionarse sobre mi.

Lame uno de mis pechos y lo muerde no puedo evitar gemir.

-Joder Finnick se supone que eres nuestro mentor, deja de follarte a quien sea que te estés follando-  
Escucho un gritillo de niñata detrás de la puerta.

"Joder, que manera de fastidiar el momento" pienso yo mientras que Finnick se levanta y me pasa la camisa que antes yo había escogido, empiezo a vestirme.

Cuando acabo me pongo al lado de Finnick mientras él abre la puerta , veo la mirada de estupefacción de una chica de más o menos 14 años, joder menudo humor tiene.

-Bueno, yo ya me iba- Digo en voz alta para que la chica se entere, pero miro a Finnick mientras le guiño un ojo que el responde sonriendo.

Paso por el salon del piso hasta llegar al ascensor que empieza a bajar y me deja en el piso dos, seran las 7 y media de la mañana y no hay nadie despierto en el piso 2, o eso creo.

Voy de puntillas hasta la que creo que es mi habitación y al entrar me doy cuenta de que acerté de pura suerte pero bueno.

Entre en la cama con la camisa de Finnick puesta, es lo único que llevo puesto pero tampoco es que me importe, me tapo con la sabana y trato de dormir, a las 9 comienza el día de hoy.


	5. Caítulo 4

Amaría que dejasen sus reviews de la historia, que opinan de ella etc 3 Me ilusionaría mucho saber que les gusta, si es así subiré un capítulo cada día ^^

-  
-¡Vamos, levántate Blair!-  
Escucho la voz de Marcos fastidiando, joder...  
-Dios, quieres callarte-  
Le digo yo con muchísimo sueño.  
Aprieta un botón y las persianas de la habitación se levantan haciendo que toda la habitación este iluminada.  
-Asco de viejo déjame quedarme un ratito más-  
Miro la ventana y veo que fuera esta lloviendo con fuerza, él se queda estático al lado de la ventana.  
-Vale me levanto, pero sal ya de mi habitación viejo-  
Le digo dando vueltas en la cama mientras hago un gran bostezo, este sale por la puerta dejándome sola en la habitación así que me levanto de la cama y me meto en el baño para empezar a ducharme.  
Salgo de la ducha y me visto con la ropa que anteriormente Marcos dejo sobre mi cama, es el uniforme para el entrenamiento, este es gris con un número en el torso, arriba a la izquierda justo en el corazón que corresponde a mi distrito.  
Salgo de mi cuarto con las botas que corresponden al uniforme ya puestas y voy hacia el piso cero donde esta el comedor para desayunar junto a los demás tributos.  
Al entrar noto la mirada de la mayoría de los tributos sobre mi, tampoco es que me importe, me dirijo a la barra libre a pillar mi desayuno y me vuelvo a mi mesa que esta totalmente vacia, "wow que habilidad para hacer amigos tengo" pienso.  
Veo a una chica de pelo cafe acercarse para sentarse a delante mia, lleva su mano al frente para que las estrechemos.  
Después de tres segundos sin entender lo que quería comprendo que quiere intentar ser mi aliada y le estrecho la mano que me extendió, en los entrenamientos veré si es un punto a favor o no para mi y así decidiré si me es útil.  
-Hola, mi nombre es Camile soy del distrito 6-  
Dice sonriendo y suelto su mano cuando acaba.  
-Melanie Blair, distrito 2-  
Digo algo fastidiada y veo su mirada de confusión, seguramente no esperaba que fuese una de los profesionales y que no estuviese con ellos, por curiosidad miro a la mesa de los profesionales y veo a los tributos del 1,3, la chica de Steeve con su típico aire de superioridad.  
Me acuerdo de que enfrente sigue Camile esperando a que hable.  
-Perdona, me quede pensativa-  
Le digo por pura educación.  
\- Oh, no pasa nada a mi también me suele pasar-  
Dice haciendo una sonrisa bastante falsa.  
-Te agradeceria que dejases de sonreir de esa forma, me das repelus-  
Le digo sin alguna muestra de arrepentimiento, odio a la gente falsa.  
-Bien, gracias, creia que se me iban a caer los mofletes joder-  
Dice empezando a soltarse, parece que ya es ella misma.  
Mira hacia la puerta desde donde entra un chico alto con el pelo castaños y ojos grises, es guapo pero Finnick es... Simplemente Finnick.  
Se sienta a la derecha de Camile y me sonrie, joder otro con las sonrisas falsas.  
-Borra esa sonrisa de la cara o yo misma me encargaré de destriparte en la arena de juego-  
Le digo, no hablo enserio pero veo como se tensa, me mira serio y me pongo a reir como posesa, casi todo el comedor me acaba mirando.  
-Era broma, que aburridos sois los del 6-  
Se que es del seis porque su uniforme lo pone.  
-Joder, que bromas tan, desagradables-  
Dice Camile, estos tienen rollo seguro.  
\- Ah, bueno como sea ya acabe mi desayuno-  
Digo bostezando.  
-¿Por cierto tu nombre es...?-  
Le pregunto al chico mientas Camile me mira fijamente, parece algo celosa.  
\- Jayce-  
Responde él un poco cortante, creo que no le hizo gracia mi bromita, me levanto de la mesa y salgo del comedor dirigiéndome a donde se que esta el bar, quizás el alcohol me haga olvidarme de que Finnick siente lástima por mi y por eso ayer cuando lo conocí correspondió a lo que le pedi.  
Entro en el bar que es bastante obscuro, huelo el olor a drogas que hay en la habitación, no me importa mucho.  
Veo a un señor con el pelo blanco por encima de los hombros sentado al lado de una hermosa peliroja, seguro que pueden ser buenos compañeros de conversa, me siento al lado de la pelirroja en la barra que solo es ocupada por ellos.  
-Buenas, Melanie Blair distrito 2, ¿Podían pedirle una copa de whisky al camarero de mi parte? Estoy segura de que a mi no me la dara-  
Digo haciendo una sonrisa casi tan falsa como la que hacia Camile en el comedor, la diferencia es que yo se ocultar que la mia es falsa.  
Ambos me miran y veo al hombre negarle a la chica con la cabeza, ella lo ignora y me sonrie.  
\- Mi nombre es Katharina, encantada cielo-  
Dice guiñando me el ojo, no me desagrada, soy consciente de que me esta coqueteando por que esta más que borracha.  
-¡Hey tu! Camarero tráeme una copa de whisky y apuntala en mi cuenta-  
Dice y veo al camarero comenzar a llenar un vaso con whiskey.  
-¿Y usted?-  
Pregunto mirando al hombre que se sitúa al lado de la peliroja.  
-Haymitch-  
Dice muy cortante, wow pedazo amargado.  
El camarero me deja la copa enfrente y me llevo la mitad del líquido del vaso a la boca. No es la primera vez que bebo, el año pasado y a principios de este lo hice en el cumpleaños de Susan, la hija de la señora que me cuidaba, recuerdo que ambas pillabamos una botella de una de las estanterías de la cocina sin que nadie se enterase y pasábamos toda una noche en vela hablando y bebiendo.  
Veo que me quedan unos 10 minutos para tener que ir a entrenar con los tributos, mierda.  
-Bueno amigos, me tengo que ir y seguramente mañana ni me recuerden ya que estan muy pedo pero igualmente nos vemos en otro momento-  
Digo despidiéndome con la mano, Katharina se despide efusiva con la mano, tendrá más de 25 años pero se comporta como si tuviera fuera una niña, me resulta muy mona.  
Salgo del bar y voy corriendo hacia el ascensor que se abre nada mas le aprieto el boton, cuando las puertas se abren noto por que, Finnick esta bajando y una hermosa rubia despampanante lo sujeta del brazo mientras le coquetea, creo que voy a potar.  
No digo nada y ambos salen del ascensor, sin que la rubia se de cuenta mantenemos un contacto visual ambos en el que yo le pregunto con la mirada que coño hace con esa rubia, no estoy segura de si me ha entendido pero aparta la vista y las puertas del ascensor se cierran dejándome completamente sola.  
Le doy al botón del piso 2 y nada más entrar cierro la puerta del piso con llave y empiezo a romper todo, cojo una lampara y tiro contra el suelo, ni siquiera espero a ver la hecha pedazos y cojo los cojines y los tiro al suelo, pillo otra lampara y la estrello contra la televisión y ambas se rompen. Me tiro al suelo y comienzo a llorar dándome cuenta de que Finnick solo me utilizo como polvo de una noche.  
Escucho pasos y una voz.  
-¿Que coño haces Melanie?-  
Levanto la cabeza y veo a Steevie reprochándome sin embargo no levanto mi cabeza y la hundo en mis rodillas mientras continuo llorando.  
Steeve se enfada y me agarra de la muñeca levantando me del suelo y aprovechando que estoy indefensa me pega un puñetazo en la mandíbula, dios eso dejara marca. Me tira al sofá.  
-¿Ahora a quien le gritarás si te molesto? ¿Eh?-  
Me pregunta socarrón mientras se sube encima mia y me empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo con sus manos, mueve sus manos por mi cintura casi parece que la acaricia, intento quitarlo de encima pero no puedo y continuo llorando.  
Se aburre de toquetearme y decide besarme, muerde mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y luego me doy cuenta de que si no lo paro ahora hará lo que quiera conmigo así que le pateo con la rodilla haciendo que caiga al suelo retorciendose de dolor, le pego unas cuantas patadas en el estómago asegurándome de que por lo menos le rompí dos costillas.  
-Eres un desgraciado Steevie, ten cuidado en la arena por que en cuanto te despistes ahí estaré yo para acabar con tu miserable vida-  
Le digo con asco, el me mira furioso pero no se puede levantar por el dolor.  
Entro corriendo al baño y veo un enorme moraton en mi mejilla derecha, tampoco es que me importe la verdad asi que cojo un perfume de los que hay en una repisa y me lo echo encima ocultando el olor a alcohol.

Capítulo acabado, espero que les haya gustado 3


End file.
